The Parent Trap Twilight style
by mrs.lutz1234
Summary: When Jake sleeps with Leah the day Nessie was going to tell him she was pregnant with his twin kids. They split up and the twins meet up at a sleep away camp.
1. Arrival

Chapter 1 Going to Camp Nessie's Pov

I was sitting in my office designing a new wedding dress for my line London Orginal it was the biggest store in England and USA. I was almost done when my daughter walked in. "hello mum" my daughter Jessie said to me. "I was wondering if I could go to this camp in America its a sleep away camp for seven weeks. I was thinking about it and I finally said "yes". Just make sure Martin takes you. Ugh I hated England but I had to stay here this is the only place where there isn't a werewolf that would want to kill me. The only reason I am here is because Jake slept with Leah the day I was going to tell him that I was pregnant with his twins.

_~In California~ Kayla's Pov_

I was packing my clothes for camp that was in Maryland. Needed about twenty bags because of me being a werewolf. I lived with my dad my whole entire life and the pack. I know all about vampire, hybrids, and imprints etc. I knew my mom was a hybrid vampire and I kept wondering how was that even possible. But he just kept saying its the imprint. So here I am now on my to camp Camp Tockwogh to be exact. I was going for seven weeks.

So here I am now on the airplane awaiting to be on the bus to my most favorite camp in the whole world. Getting off the plane and landing in Maryland I just arrived on the bus that would drive us to Camp Tockwogh. I was bouncing off my seat when I saw the sign that said "New Campers Welcome to Camp Tockwogh the co-ed sleep away camp."

_~In a limo on my way to Camp Tockwogh Jessie's Pov_

Uncle Emmett told me we were 20 minutes away from the entrance. I had about 5 minutes to change. All my mom got me was London Original I hated it so much thanks to Aunt Alice they bought me regular clothes. I was wearing a blue aeropostale cami and levi's shorts, with some old navy flip flops. I listened to my ipod for the rest of the 5 minutes until Uncle Emmett said " were here". Once I found my doufle bag and my cabin assignment chisksaw. I met some of my cabin mates and then went to dinner. I could tell I would like it here. Seven weeks with wearing what I want without hiding it from my own mum.


	2. Dinner Trouble

After I was done putting my clothes in my drawers I went to the dining hall to dinner with my best friend Aylssa. She was Paul and Rachel's daughter we practically grew up together. Today we were having chicken noodle soup for dinner. After I got my food I saw the bitch from middle school was here. I whispered "Hey Aylssa its the bitch from hell." Just as I said that she spilled chicken noodle soup in my hair. She said "that was for stealing my boyfriend", REALLY I yell for some reason everytime I eat something with noodles it ends up in my hair.

~_Flashback~ It was first time at Emily and Sam's since I phased. Emily was in the kitchen cooking spaghettie it was my favorite. When Emily called us to dinner everyone litareally ran to the table. I was sitting across from Embry and Jake and Paul on either side of me. Embry and his dumb ass self didn't hear Emily saw ladies first. Then Sam yelled Embry in his Alpha voice which made him throw the spaghettie bowl and it ended up in my hair. The second time I was sick and dad sent me to grandpa Billy's house and he cooked me chicken noodle soup as soon as he called me to dinner dad and uncle Quil and Embry walked in and of course chicken noodle soup was his favorite. The pot was hot when picked it up so it flew out of his hands and on the top of my head. _

_ ~End of Flashback~ _I was so mad not even Aylssa could hold me down. But as soon as I was about to lung Embry stepped in front of me and said "In my office now". You to Samatha and Aylssa. We walked back into his office. "All I wanna know was who was the first one to throw the food." I said "thats technically true but she spilled the noodles on me." Thats true " "Kayla was just sitting there tallking to me and Samtha comes up and just spills noodles in her HAIR.

"Well I have and idea since Samtha hear likes throwing food you can clean the dinning hall after every meal" And with that she left the room. "Thanks Embry we really owe you one." "Nope you guys don't owe me only did that because if I gave you real punsihnment Jake and Paul would kill me. Alright enough talking lets phase and patrol the borders.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I am writing the chapters as we speak. Hopefully they will be updated by tonight.


End file.
